Team flare exploration team
by wolfboydude52
Summary: A human ends up as a zorua, and silliness happens. A crack fic, breaking the fourth wall and stuff like that. I think everyone knows the disclaimer by now. It's unlikely that anybody owns Pokemon on fanfiction, and I don't.
1. Chapter 1

Team Flare

I call the mienfoo captain obvious for understandable reasons.

Chapter 1: The first success

Ten years after the events of Pokémon sky, darkness, and time, the world was still recovering. It may never recover completely. "Number 412"

"Ugh..." I moaned. The thing I was here for was too experiment, but I was being experimented on. 411 failures, and I was next. Well, at least they

lived. The first one didn't, though. I knew I would be the first sucess, because I was the hero of the story. They were trying to send us into a

different dimension. I wasn't thrilled, mostly because I didn't know what the author had in mind for me. I walked into the room, and stepped into

the machine. "Starting in 3,2,1, now!" The scientist yelled. I felt like I was being gutted like a fish. Then blackness covered me. I had a dream when

the blackness faded. It was back at the lab. "Open the door, let's see the injuries." A scientist said. When the door opened, nothing was inside.

"_What_!" A scientist yelled. "Check the monitors!" Someone ordered. The moniters read, "Succesful transfer of subject 412 to dimension 9284." "We

did it... We did it!" A scientist yelled. "But why did it work this time, and not the others?" A guy asked. "He had been the youngest, all the others

were over eighteen. He was ten." A female scientist said. Then the dream started fading, along with my memories. I heard, "Let's celebrate!"

before total darkness swallowed me. After what seemed like minutes, I heard someone. "Hey... Hey... Please wake up." The voice sounded

extremely scared. I tried to say something, but nothing came out. "Oh... what should I do?" the voice said. I was fighting off unconsciousness, and

opened my eyes enough to shut them again at the painfully bright light that hit my eyes. I tried to say something again, and I said, "Huh?" "Oh,

he's waking up!" The voice was scared. I was pretty sure it was a girl. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." A voice said. It was either a girl, or a young

boy. I was guessing a boy. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw 2 creatures about my size staring at me. I got up on all fours. "Wait, four... I

think I used to walk on two legs... did I?" I wondered. "Don't hurt me!" The girl screamed. It looked like a green blob. The other looked like a weasel

standing on two legs. "Where am I" I thought. I started to look around, not recognizing where I was. I was on a beach, it was bright daylight. I tried

to say something, and I asked, "Where am I?". "Don't you know?" Was the response. "Am I supposed to?" I asked. "Huh?" The green blob was

shocked. "Do you have amnesia?" The blob thing asked. "What's that?" I asked. "Yep, it looks like you do." The blob said, seemingly glad for my

amnesia. Then the blob came over to me, looking at my head. "Ow, watch it." I said as she bumped a spot on the back of my head, opposite of my

left eye. "This looks bad, come on, we'll take you to a place where you can heal your head injury" The blob said. I followed her, stumbling a little.

She took me to a large building. It was pink, and shaped like a creature that reminded me of a rabbit, not that I knew what a rabbit was at the

time, it just popped into my head. She stood on a grate of some kind. "POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!" A voice yelled. An even louder

voice yelled, "WHOOSE FOOTPRINT! WHOOSE FOOTPRINT!" "NO FOOTPRINT DETECTED, BUT THE POKEMON IS SOLOSIS! THE POKEMON IS

SOLOSIS!" "You may ENTER, someone's WITH you, get THEM to stand on the grate!" The proccess reapeated with the weasle, who is apparently a

meinfoo, and then I stood on the grate. "POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!" "WHOSE FOOTPRINT! WHOOSE FOOTPRINT!" "THE

FOOTPRINT IS... IS... umm..." The voice was not as confident as it was before. "SENTRY! SENTRY DIGLET, ARE YOU CONFUSED! THAT'S UNLIKE

YOU!" "UMM... SORRY, UNABLE TO IDENTIFY!" Diglet said. "WHAT!" The voice yelled. "This is not a footprint that I have ever seen before, and I

have seen all 647 pokemon!" Diglet yelled. "Wait... aren't there 649... yeah..." I thought. "Hey, I think there are 649 Pokémon." I said. "Huh? 649

Pokémon?" "Hmm... I think that I'm a Zorua, but I can't remember, my head hurts." I said. "Huh, a ZORUA! Those are extinct, aren't they?"

"Hmm, lets see." The voice came up with the thing that the building was shaped after, and a weird blue creature that had a weird almost pointed

head. "Chatot, what Pokémon IS he?" The loud voice yelled. "It's hard to believe, but he is a zorua." "_WHAT!" _The loud voice screamed. "Well,

what is this about not knowing your species?" Chatot asked. "He has a large bruise on his head." The meinfoo said. "A-actually, i-it was a b-bit soft,

like a newborn happiny's head." The green blob was scared for some reason. "Where." The pink thing suddenly got serious from his not serious way

he was standing.. The meinfoo pointed, and the pink blob touched it. "Ow, ow!" I screamed. "Yeah, it's broken, he likely got stuck in that storm last

night." The pink blob said. "There was a storm?" I asked. "That may have been what happened, he was on the beach. The meinfoo said. "WELL,

aren't ALL zorua's AND there evolved forms suposed to be killed?" The loud thing said. "Yes, but concidering he has no memory due to injury, and

his injury, it would be a cruel thing to kill him, even if thery are supposed to be killed." "WAIT! Does THAT mean that THING will LIVE!" The loud

voice yelled. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A 'THING'!" I yelled. I tackled him. If I hadn't tackled him closer to the beach, he would have been sky diving.

"WHOA!" He yelled. "That... isn't normal. No, not at all." The chatot said. "R-remind me to not insult him'" The green blob said. "Can you remember

anything?" The pink blob asked. "One thing." I answered. "Yeah?" They all were waiting. "I'm almost certain that I walked on two legs before I got

here." "WHAT? How CAN a ZORUA walk on TWO legs?" Yelled the voice. "Would you be quiet!" I yelled. He was quiet after I yelled that. "Oh, I

remember another thing." "Yeah." "I'm certain that I was not a zorua, though I don't know why." "Hmm... Does the word 'human' sound familiar?"

"Slightly." I responded. "Well, he's another one, so we shouldn't kill him." The pink blob said. "Wait! How can that be possible!" Chatot yelled. "I

don't know, but we have to find out if there's a reason he's here." The pink blob said. "Follow me." The pink blob said. I did, and went down a

ladder. When I followed him down to the bottom, I could still see outside. "We _are_ in a cliff." I thought. "Chimecho! Could you come here?" The

blob asked. "Yes- Ah!" A gray blob with something floating below it yelled. "I get it, I'm not very welcome, but does everyone have stronger lungs

than a musician?" I asked. "What's a musician?" The pink blob asked. "I don't know." I responded. "What I do know is that the author should stop

giving me random pieces of information that I shouldn't know in this story." I complained. "I agree." The pink blob said. "Sorry I need some comedic

relief." A random voice said.""Huh?" The grey blob like creature wondered. "Never mind Chimecho, his head's broken and it needs healing." The pink

blob informed. "Oh no!" Chimecho screamed. "He can't remember a lot." "Not a lot?" "Mostly, we think that he was a human before." "How?"

Chimecho asked. "The few memories that he knows gives us that thought." Was the response. "Well, let's get him healed up." Chimecho said.

Chimecho told me to go over to a room and stay there. I did, and eventually Chimecho came with gauze, and a lot of medicine. She wrapped up my

head. She gave me some disgusting tasting medicine, and told me to stay laying down and rest. Then the two Pokémon came in. The green blob

and the weasel. "Um...Um..." The green blob said. "Would you form a team, we think that you could be great some day." The weasel said. "Okay,

mostly because the author wouldn't let me say no." I said. "Huh?" They wondered. "Never mind." I said.

/

Well, this story breaks the fourth wall a lot. I will try to keep this funny. I want this to have a good morale at the end of this.I pre wrote this one, so

I can update it easier. Read, review, whatever you want. Just no flames, pleaser, I am new people! I have little expirience writing! Well, now that

that's over, see you later. "Where is this?" "My house you need to get back into the story." "Okay." Breaking the fourth wall even in the authors

note. It'll be that funny, but weird kind of humor in this story. I do something hat very few others do in this sytory. It'll be revealed later in the

story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Team Flare

When we asked, they said, "We won't deny anybody who's willing to work hard." We were asked what our name would be.

"Hmm..." Meinfoo wondered. "How about Flare? Team Flare. Like Reshirams move Fusion Flare." I said. "Yeah! But how do

you know Reshiram's moves?" Solosis asked. "Don't ask me, ask the author." I responded. "I read it in a book." A voice

said. "How many times will we have to ask you questions?" I asked. "As many times as I like." Was the response. "Where

is that voice coming from?" Meinfoo asked. "Hey, Author, while were asking questions, what is his purpose for being here?"

The pink blob asked. "Just be kind to others, it'll make sense eventually." Responded the author. "Really, where is it

coming from?"

Meinfoo asked. "From you're stomach." I joked. He looked in wonder at his stomach. I had to laugh in the way Zorua

laugh."I was joking. Of course I get paired with an overly timid solosis, and a gullible Meinfoo." I said. "Oh." He responded.

"I guess that's why they call him Captain Obvious." I said. "How do you know?" Solosis asked. "I looked at the beginning of

the story, in the author's note." I answered. "Huh?" Solosis wondered. "How many Pokémon know that they're in a story

or game?" I asked. "Most of them, really, everyone besides these two and Chimecho." The pink blob said. "Great, just

great." I said. "What's great?" Meainfoo asked. If I had hands, I would have strangled him for being stupidly Naive. "That's

a little harsh, but true." I said. "Huh?" Was the response. "It's something you don't completely understand." I said. "I

don't think I've met many Pokémon that can read what the author had just typed." The pink blob said. They gave us a bag

and some other kind of stuff then that was over, we were shown our rooms. "These are you're rooms." Chatot said. I

laughed, and said" That's what the author just typed." "Well, it's late, you should get to bed." Chatot said. We did, or tried

to.


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to get to sleep, but the loud thing didn't let me. I went hours without sleep until the snoring stopped. I knew that he

had gotten up. I decided to scare him a little. I hid by the door and waited. When he came in, I yelled "Boo!" He reacted by

running away while yelling "Ghost! AH!" I laughed and said "Nice one, author!" "I know, I thought that you'd like it." He said.

Chatot came in and asked "What happened?" "I scared him, that's what." I said. "Oh. Well, let's get to the morning cheers."

Chatot said. We entered a big room and said some strange cheers. "Follow me." Chatot said. We followed him up to a board.

He explained what the board was, and about mystery dungeons. He took a mission off a board and said "This will be good for

you. 'Help, I'm trapped on floor three of beach cave, I can't find my way out, I can reward whoever helps me!' Yes, this is

perfect." Chatot read. He handed us the mission and told us to go off and help the Pokémon. We went to the beach and

entered.

/

I spaced it correctly, and re-wrote a word, and that's all I did.


	4. Chapter 4 The End

When we entered, we were in the middle of a room, and the entrance was gone. "Huh?" I wondered. "F-focus." Solosis said. "What are your names?" I asked, walking in front of them and leading them. "Foo." said Foo. "Sol." said Sol. "Where do you put the L in your name?" I asked Foo. "Uh... I didn't know there was an L in it." Foo responded. "There isn't, I was joking." I said. We found a berry, Sol said it was an oran berry. I put it in my bag and we continued on. There was a blue blob that growled, and slapped me with mud. "Huh? I can't see, there's sand in my eyes!" I yelled. Foo attacked and knocked it out. I found some stairs and went up them, to find that the sand disappeared. I shrugged, or what was sorta like a shrug and continued on. A crab like thing attacked. I tackled it and it looked hurt. Foo hit it with his palm, and knocked it out. I found some stairs and went up them. When we were on the next floor, fifty Pokémon rained down. "Fifty is a lot, can you make is less than that?" I asked. Forty of them disappeared. "The author can't help you with me! Give me everything you have, and you won't be dead." A purple thing said. "A g-ghost type, I can't hurt it easily." Sol said, hiding behind me. A kabuto tried to scratch me, but I avoided it. It instead hit Foo. "Stay away from my brother!" She yelled, hitting it with a psychic. They started fighting the enemies, while I started working on the ghost. I charged and avoided the shadow ball that it launched. It hit a glass wall and broke it. "That's my window! Don't literally break the fourth wall!" The author screamed. I took a piece of it and hit the ghost with it. It retaliated with shadow ball, but I avoided it and stabbed the thing with the fourth wall and it collapsed. It disappeared and we ended up back in the pink bunny building. "You beat up your client!?" Chatot yelled. "I don't think a client would yell "Give me everything you have in your bag, and you won't be dead." I said. "It's an outlaw that posted fake mission." Sol said. "That's a rude thing to do." Chatot said. Eventually, a flying chunk of metal came, and said "Thank you, here is the reward for capturing this outlaw." The flying metal said, handing us 3000 money like things. "We thank you for your cooperation." It said, leading the Pokémon away. Chatot took 2700 of it and said "That was great work, I expect just as much work tomorrow." "Can I have my memory back now?" I asked. "If you give me back that last piece of the fourth wall." The author said. "Oh, I forgot that I had it between my paws. It's funny, I didn't think I could hold it, but I did." I said. "Well, here." I said, handing him the last piece. Then my head hurt badly. My head felt like it might explode, then it felt fine. I remembered everything, and I said "Thanks." "Well, this is the end, so your on your own from now on. Good bye everybody!" The author said. "Who is that voice?" Foo asked. "It's... basically a god." I explained. "Oh." He said.

/

How do you like it, I did what very few have done, using the fourth wall as a weapon! This is major crack, but it was fun to write.


End file.
